A New Beginning
by Belle of the Ball
Summary: This is base of "The Forbidden Game". It's about Jenny's daughter, Amber. We get to see how all the original characters are doing now that their grown up. Also, Amber meets a boy named Julian at school. A coincidence? I think not.
1. Default Chapter

Hi friends! This is my first ever LJ Smith fic! Or, rather, this is my first fic that ISN'T Harry Potter! Yay! I came up with this idea a long time ago but I never took the time to write it down. I hope you all like it!  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Amber Locke walked down the hall. Her best friends, Skye and Maggie, were talking to her. Skye asked, "So, Amber, are you going to Josh Rickson's party on Friday?"  
  
Amber shrugged, "Probably. I've got to ask my parents."  
  
Skye and Maggie nodded. They got to the cafeteria. Several people greeted them. If you want to be superficial, you could say the three of them were part of the "popular" clique. Especially Amber. With her beautiful, long, gold hair and her deep green eyes, she could win just about anyone over. She had a great personality too.  
  
Skye Carlson had been Amber's best friend since the third grade. Amber and the courageous, loud redhead had become friends instantly. (In case you didn't get this from the last sentence, Skye had red hair and light brown eyes). And even in their junior year, they were still great friends.  
  
Maggie Famheth had become friends with them in the seventh grade. Once again, it had been an instant friendship. Maggie was a little more boy- crazy than the rest of them. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She added even more variety to their little group.  
  
Maggie asked, "Do you guys want to eat outside today?"  
  
Amber and Skye both said, "Sure." They all got their lunches. They were about to head outside when Amber caught the others by the arms.  
  
Maggie and Skye both asked, "What?"  
  
Amber asked, "Is it just me, or is there a GORGEOUS guy over there?" The other two looked over. They saw the most beautiful guy any of them had ever seen. He had light blonde hair so light that it almost looked white. His amazing blue eyes stood out, even from all the way across the cafeteria.  
  
Maggie exclaimed, "Whoa! What a hottie!"  
  
Skye said, "Sorry to disappoint you, Maggie, but I think he's staring at Amber."  
  
Maggie sighed, "So what else is new? The grass is green, the sky is blue, gorgeous guys are staring at Amber…" Skye grinned at Maggie. Amber didn't even notice. She was too busy staring back at the light haired guy.  
  
Skye snapped in her face, "Amber! You JUST broke up with Paul. Remember Paul? Your boyfriend on and off all through high school?"  
  
Amber looked at her for a minute and said, "Yeah. I actually did forget about him for a minute… But we're over now. He's been an ass lately." Amber walked over to the boy. He smiled at her. Her friends watched, admiring her courage.  
  
"Hey," Amber said, "are you new here? I don't recognize you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm new," the boy said. He had a nice, deep voice. "What's your name?"  
  
"Amber Locke. You?"  
  
"Julian Shadow." Julian Shadow. That was a cool name.  
  
"So… do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?"  
  
"Sorry but I'm already sitting with someone." Amber frowned. She wasn't used to being refused.  
  
"Oh…" He grinned.  
  
"I could meet you after lunch. Maybe you could show me the way to room 315."  
  
"315? That's where my next class is?"  
  
"No kidding. Cool. Well, I'll see you in class then." Amber walked away smiling.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Skye asked.  
  
"Great. He seems really cool."  
  
"What's his name?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Julian Shadow."  
  
"Where's he from?"  
  
"Oh … I forgot to ask. I'll have to ask another time. Come on, let's go eat lunch."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber waited for Julian impatiently outside of the cafeteria. No matter how hott this guy was, he wasn't going to make her late for class. She was turning to leave when she heard a voice.  
  
"I thought you were going to show me the Mythology room." Amber turned around.  
  
"I was waiting. You were just taking a while." He caught up with her.  
  
"Sorry." The two of them started walking.  
  
"So … where are you form anyway?"  
  
"All kinds of places. I was last in New York."  
  
"Oh, I know a lot of people who live there. Why did you move here?"  
  
"My parents were just looking for a change of pace."  
  
"Oh, the move must have been hard."  
  
"No. It's nice to be back."  
  
"You used to live in California?"  
  
"A long time ago. But under some … BAD circumstances, I had to leave."  
  
"Oh, that sucks. I've lived in California all my life."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Sure. It's really all I've ever known."  
  
"Yeah. So… we're here, I guess." Amber was surprised that they were already at 315.  
  
"I guess so. That was fast."  
  
"Yeah." He started to head in the classroom. "I hope we'll be able to hang out more, Amber."  
  
"I hope so too." She went into class grinning for ear to ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber closed the door of her house behind her. She yelled, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!!!" Her father came down the steps. Tom Locke was a tall man. Even though he was nearing forty, he was still very good-looking. He was very athletic. He had even played for the Lakers before he had retired and began to coach basketball. He grinned at Amber.  
  
"Hello. How was your day today?"  
  
"Great. I met the most gorgeous guy—" She noticed her father's look of disinterest. "That's probably something MOM would rather hear about." Tom smiled.  
  
"Probably. How was cheerleading practice?"  
  
"Good. Although I really wish Chrissie weren't on the squad. She keeps screwing things up."  
  
"Well you WERE the one who put her on."  
  
"I know. But I think she's losing her edge. Where's Mom?"  
  
"She must be around here somewhere…"  
  
"Did someone call me?" her mother asked. Amber grinned at her mom. Though Amber looked a little bit like her father, she could have been her mother, Jenny's, twin. Jenny's hair was a little darker than Amber's but Amber knew it had been exactly the same shade as her own when Jenny had been a teenager. And their eyes were the exact same shade of green.  
  
"We were just wondering where you were," Amber said."  
  
"Oh, I was just filling out some forms for the office." Amber's mom was a social worker.  
  
"Oooh, fun," Amber said sarcastically.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you. Someone came in to visit today."  
  
"Really, who?" As if on cue, a woman came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Really, Jenny, for being do damn rich, you don't have ANY good food."  
  
"Aunt Dee!" Amber yelled. She ran and hugged her. Dee wasn't really her aunt but she was her mother's best friend and definitely like a mother to Amber.  
  
"Don't knock me over child."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I had a little time off from the firm. I just finished the Polowsky case. So I decided to out and see how my friends were doing. Besides, I was planning on coming for Thanksgiving anyway. And that's only two weeks away."  
  
"You were really able to get two weeks off?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Well, it's MY law firm. I should be able to get two weeks off when I want it." She turned to Amber, "So, how's my niece who's not really my niece doing?" Amber smiled.  
  
"I'm okay. I met a really cute guy today." Jenny and Dee both smiled.  
  
"Oh really?" Jenny asked. Tom rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think this is when I go upstairs and watch football."  
  
"Oh fine," Dee said, "Be boring!" Tom grinned at them.  
  
"See you all later, ladies."  
  
"Anyway," Amber said, "he's new. He's from New York."  
  
"Oh," Dee said, "just like me."  
  
"Yeah, I thought of you when he told me. He's SO cute."  
  
"What does he look like?" Jenny asked.  
  
"He's tall. He has blue eyes and light blonde hair."  
  
"Oh," Jenny said, sounding uneasy, "He does sound good-looking."  
  
"He is."  
  
"What's his name?" Dee asked.  
  
"Julian Shadow." Jenny and Dee both raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Mom, Aunt Dee," Amber said, looking at both of them, "are you okay?" Jenny and Dee both looked at her.  
  
"We're fine," Jenny said. "It's just a coincidence…"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Nothing, hon," Dee said. "Now be sweet and get us some coffee." Amber glanced back at her mother.  
  
"Okay…" Amber went into the kitchen, wondering why her mother and Aunt Dee were acting so strange.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't worry about it," Dee said, "there are tons of boys with light hair named Julian in this world."  
  
"I know," Jenny said, putting her face in her hands, "It's just so strange. And it brings back so many memories…"  
  
"Listen, we all swore we'd forget about what happened. I mean, that was twenty-two years ago! It's all in the past now."  
  
"I know…" Amber came in with three cups of coffee.  
  
"Here it is." Jenny and Dee both smiled.  
  
"Thank you, honey," Jenny said.  
  
"No problem. Are you okay now, Mom?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"So," Amber said, "How's everyone over on the East Coast?"  
  
"Oh," Dee said, "everyone's fine. You'll have to see Julie. She's grown so much. Getting to be kind of a brat, actually…"  
  
"Dee!" Jenny exclaimed.  
  
"It's true!" Dee said. "Zach and Summer spoil her way too much."  
  
"You don't have kids," Jenny said. "You don't know how hard it is not to spoil them." Dee shrugged.  
  
"Every magazine around wants Zach to take pictures for them. He doesn't really want to though. Magazines just aren't his thing. Summer's as happy as can be. I can't see how with all those little five-year old terrors she has to teach. What about our friends here?"  
  
"Well," Jenny said, "Audrey and Michael are still trying for kids. It's not working, though. They don't seem to have enough time. Chic is really doing well." Chic was the name of Audrey's fashion business.  
  
"I've heard. Aren't you wearing one of their shirts, Amber?"  
  
"Yeah. Aunt Audrey gave it to me for free."  
  
"Isn't it nice?" Jenny asked. Dee nodded boredly. She didn't really like talking about fashion. "And Michael's busy too. I can't believe he's already doing his second movie!"  
  
"I know!" Amber said. "My friends are all amazed at the fact that I actually know Michael Cohen." She mocked, "He's, like, such a babe." Jenny and Dee both laughed. It was true though. Over the years, Michael had lost some weight and began to work out a little bit. He had become an extremely handsome man. Dee was shaking her head.  
  
"It's still weird to me. Audrey and Michael must be one of the most famous couples around." Jenny and Amber both nodded in agreement. The phone rang. Jenny picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Yes, hold on." She handed Amber the phone. "It's Skye." Amber took the phone and left the room. Dee looked after her.  
  
"It's amazing. That kid looks so much mike you and yet you're nothing alike."  
  
"I know. I think that came from growing up with you around." Dee grinned.  
  
"Yeah. It's true she's a little more like me than you or Tom." Jenny smiled at her.  
  
"I can't think of anyone I'd rather she was like."  
  
"Aw, don't get all sappy on me, girl." Amber got off the phone and came back in. She was smiling brightly. "What do you look so happy about?"  
  
"Skye saw Julian at soccer practice. He asked her to ask me if I'd go out with him! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Sure," Jenny said, looking uneasy again. "Are you sure you want to? You just met him today?"  
  
"It's just a date, Ma. If I don't like him, I don't have to go out with him again."  
  
"Yeah," Dee said, "don't get over-protective." Jenny shot Dee an annoyed glance.  
  
"All right. I know you can make your own decisions." Amber kissed Jenny on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Mom. Well, I'm going to go to Skye's."  
  
"All right, honey. See you later."  
  
"Bye." Amber walked out the door. Jenny leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Don't worry about it, sunshine."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's just a coincidence." But was it?  
  
Okay. I hope you like this! My first LJ Smith fic, scary. Make sure to R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I haven't thought about this fanfic in a while. Or any of my fics, for that matter. I thought I decided that I was sick of copying other people's work when I could just do my own. But, oh well. It's late and I'm bored. I'm glad you all like this one so much. I'm surprised so many people read it. It's cool though. Let me reply to few reviews.  
  
JessesCrazeLilPrincess- I love Forbidden Game too. I'm glad you like this.  
  
Serena- Hehe, you'll find out in due time.  
  
Jocelyn- Thanks for the suggestions. I'll try to make a few changes in that area sometime soon.  
  
All right, time to put my happy FanFic writing hat on. That'd be funny if I ACTUALLY had a FanFic writing hat. God, I'm really too tired to write this. Oh well. Here I go.  
Chapter 2  
"How do I look? Do I need more lipstick?" Amber was getting ready for her first date with Julian. Skye was sitting on Amber's bed.  
  
"You look FINE. What's with you? I've never seen you freak out so much over a date before. I mean, he didn't even ask you out himself."  
  
"Hey! Don't insult him!"  
  
"I wasn't! Sorry ."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I really don't know what's with me. I just like him more than any guy I've ever met."  
  
"Really? But you've only known him for like . a day!"  
  
"I know. I don't understand it either. But," Amber looked out the window, "I feel like I know him or something." She turned back to Skye. "Is that crazy?" Skye grinned.  
  
"Yeah, kind of. But I'll trust your instinct." Amber smiled at Skye. Then she looked down at the pink top and khakis she was wearing. "Are you sure I shouldn't change?" Skye threw a pillow at her.  
  
"If I hear you make one more negative comment about your looks, I'm going to kill you before you can even GO on your date." Amber smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I get the picture, okay." She sat down next to Skye on the bed and looked at the clock. "Still another fifteen minutes."  
  
"Yeah. Where are your parents?"  
  
"Oh, they went to some charity party thing with Aunt Dee."  
  
"Oh, I haven't been able to see Dee yet! How did the Polowsky case go?" Skye was hoping to be a lawyer someday. Dee was basically her idol.  
  
"She won, I know that."  
  
"Well I do too. Do you know any details?"  
  
"No, not really. You know law isn't really my thing." Skye shrugged. There was a silence.  
  
"This is off the subject, but earlier, was your mom acting kind of weird?" Amber sighed.  
  
"Yeah, she was. She's been acting strange all day. Ever since."  
  
"Ever since what?"  
  
"This is weird, but ever since I told her about Julian."  
  
"What would be bad about him?"  
  
"I don't know ." Amber thought for a moment. "It know she DID know a guy named Julian back in high school though."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Well, you know that one ring my mom always wears?"  
  
"The gold one with the cool inscription?"  
  
"Yeah. I asked her who gave it to her once and she told me a guy named Julian that she knew when she was in high school. So I guess the name just made her think of him."  
  
"Who do you think her Julian was? An old boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, I thought my parents were together all through high school. I guess I could be wrong ." The doorbell interrupted Amber's thoughts. Amber smiled brightly. "That must be him!" Skye looked at Amber and shook her head.  
  
"You never looked so excited about going out with Paul."  
  
"I never was." Skye frowned a little.  
  
"That's really too bad. I always thought you two were so cute together." Amber looked at her impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, cute when we weren't fighting. Which wasn't very often. Anyway, I have to go."  
  
"Okay." Amber turned to leave but then looked back at Skye.  
  
"Oh, what is it?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it's just weird that you're going out with a guy before you've hardly even talked to him. It's not like you, Am." Amber groaned.  
  
"Skye, I don't tell you what to do with Joe, so please don't tell em what to do with my guys." Joe was Skye's boyfriend of two years. Skye sighed.  
  
"Amber, I didn't mean to make you mad or anything. I'm just saying what I think, that's all. You'd better go, Julian's waiting."  
  
"All right. See you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Amber walking downstairs, feeling a little unsettled. She knew Skye's concern was perfectly logical. Usually, Amber really got to know a guy before she went out with him. But with Julian . she just didn't know. He was just SO gorgeous. And there was something else too, but Amber couldn't quite put her finger on it . the doorbell rang again. Amber hurried to get it.  
  
Julian made her forget all her other thoughts. He looked great in black pants and nice blue shirt that made his blue eyes stand out even more. It was strange; he almost looked too beautiful to be human .  
  
"Hello, Amber," he said smoothly.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Is anything wrong? I noticed that it took you a while to get to the door."  
  
"Oh, I was just talking to Skye."  
  
"Mmm, she's on the soccer team."  
  
"I know."  
  
"She's awesome, I could hardly believe her defense."  
  
"Yup, that's our Skye. Been playing soccer since she was born, basically." Julian looked towards his car. It was a gorgeous silver BMW. ~*~ Wow, ~*~ Amber thought to herself.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." The two of them walked out to his car. Like a gentleman, Julian opened the door for Amber before getting in himself. The two of them were silent for a few minutes. "So, you told me you were last living in New York?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My mom's best friend lives there. She's here to visit, actually." Julian looked interested.  
  
"Oh, really? Why?"  
  
"Well, Thanksgiving is coming soon. And all my parents' old friends come to our house every year."  
  
"Sounds like quite an affair."  
  
"It always is. One year, reporters almost knocked over our door, trying to get a glimpse of Aunt Audrey and Uncle Michael."  
  
"Yes, I've heard they've become rather famous."  
  
"Definitely . so, what are you doing for Thanksgiving? Going to hang out with your family?"  
  
"I have no family." Amber frowned and looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, what happened?" Julian looked bitter.  
  
"I ran away."  
  
"Really? But why?" Julian shrugged.  
  
"They tried to control me." He gave a wry smile. "I guess I showed them." Amber raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Whoa. That must have been pretty bad to make you run all the way to California."  
  
"Yeah, my family isn't what you would call 'loving'. Actually, you'd have to be out of your mind to call them anything of the sort." The two of them were silent for a while. Amber wondered if perhaps Skye had been right. She hardly knew Julian. Maybe he wasn't . someone she should want to go out with. Julian looked over to her. "Don't worry. I didn't kill my family and put them in a dumpster or anything, if that's what you're worried about." Amber laughed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No problem. People tend to be a little . suspicious of my character." He gave her a dazzling smile. "I haven't got the slightest idea why."  
  
Amber laughed again. Her insecurity fled. Julian wasn't dangerous. Just . exciting. Most of the guys she went out with seemed so tame. ~*~ Boring ~*~, she corrected. Like Paul .  
  
The car stopped at a very nice French restaurant. Amber raised her eyebrows. For a run-away, Julian certainly had enough money. He opened the door for her and she got out of the car. The two of them went inside and were seated.  
  
"So," asked Julian, "what are your friends like?"  
  
"Oh, they're great. You know my best friend, Skye. And there's my other best friend, Maggie."  
  
"The sort of short girl with the brown hair?"  
  
"Yeah, how do you know her?"  
  
"She's in my French class."  
  
"Ah. And there's also Joe Denver, Skye's boyfriend. He's on the soccer team too. Have you met him?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Then . who else is there? Oh, of course! Jenette Forbes is another friend of mine. Blonde hair, blue eyes. And Adam Redfern. You'll know him right away; he's the only British senior. And."  
  
"And who else?"  
  
"Um, well, I suppose Paul Walker is my friend. Sort of."  
  
"An ex boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah. Kind of recent, too."  
  
"Oh, well, too bad for him. Good for me though." Amber smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I've got other friends but that's the main group I hang out with."  
  
"Well, you'll have to introduce me sometime."  
  
"I will; I'm sure they'll all like you." The waiter came and took their orders. "Anyway, so what do you like to do?" Julian shrugged.  
  
"Mythology had always interested me greatly."  
  
"I noticed. You seemed to know more than anyone in Mythology class about runes."  
  
"Ah yes, runes are my specialty." Amber cocked her head.  
  
"How did you become so interested in them?" He shrugged again.  
  
"My family has some history with them." Amber was a bit confused.  
  
"Oh, well, okay." The two were silent again. God, how Amber hated the awkwardness of the first date! In a little while, the waiter came and brought them their food.  
  
"Is your food good?" Julian asked.  
  
"Oh yes, very," Amber replied. She went back to being silent. She wanted to see if Julian would take the attempt to carry the conversation for once.  
  
"So, what do YOU like to do?" Amber was relieved when he spoke.  
  
"Oh, everything. I'm very into the arts. And I'm captain on the cheerleading squad too." Julian smirked. Amber looked at him, offended. "What? Do you have something against cheerleaders?" Julian grinned. Damn, did he have a gorgeous smile!  
  
"No, you just seem to have such a safe, happy life. It's refreshing."  
  
"It's not THAT normal . people actually tell me I'm pretty unique."  
  
"I'm sure you are." Amber was a bit unsettled. She liked Julian a lot, but it was annoying how he kept treating her as though she were a child.  
  
"How old are you, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, just turned eighteen. You?"  
  
"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in May."  
  
"So, you said your parents' friends were coming for Thanksgiving."  
  
"I did indeed."  
  
"What do your parents do, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, well, my dad actually used to play for the Lakers."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but he got too old so now he coaches basketball at school. And my mom's a social worker." Julian's body seemed to tense at the mention of her mother. Or had it been Amber's imagination?  
  
"Your mother enjoys helping people?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. My mom is the nicest person alive. Too bad a lot of that didn't rub off on me."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that." Amber smiled. They both finished their meals and went outside. "So ." said Julian. "Do you feel like going anywhere else?" Amber thought for a moment.  
  
"Oh! I know a place that I'd really like you to see!"  
  
"Okay," said Julian smiling, as he was getting out his keys, "just tell me where to go." Amber snatched the keys form him and grinned playfully.  
  
"No, I'll drive." Julian looked as though he was about to argue but then just sighed.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
Amber got in the driver's seat while Julian got into the passenger's seat. She started the car and began to drive.  
  
"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "It's amazing how this car rides!" Julian just grinned slightly arrogantly.  
  
"Well, I always like to have the best. Where are we going, anyway?"  
  
"Not telling." Julian smiled and leaned back against his seat.  
  
"You're a lot more spontaneous than ." Amber looked over at him for a moment.  
  
"Than who?"  
  
". Than my last girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, what was her name?"  
  
"Jenny."  
  
"Really? That's my mom's name."  
  
"You don't say? How intriguing." Was it just Amber's imagination, or had there been a touch of amusement in his voice? Amber couldn't think about it for long since her turnoff came. She parked the car. "Where are we?" Julian asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The two of them got out of the car. Amber lead Julian to a gate, which she opened. They went inside. Inside was a BEAUTIFUL park. There were flowers and trees everywhere. But not so many trees that one couldn't see the stars shining above. Julian looked around.  
  
"This place is beautiful."  
  
"I know," she said, coming to stand beside him. "It used to be a pretty popular park but then . I don't know, everyone forgot about it. But it was all the better for me. That way, I could just come here and be alone."  
  
"Do you like being alone?" Julian asked, looking to her.  
  
"Well, sometimes. It's nice to get a break form life's hecticness. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Of course. Thank you for showing me this place."  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
"Did you plan it?"  
  
"No, actually. I wasn't even thinking about it. But then I just thought it would be something you'd like to see. Not that I even know you well enough to know that, but ." She laughed. "Oh, I'm rambling. Sorry." Julian smiled back at her.  
  
"No, I understand. I'm really happy you brought me here." He turned to face her. Amber's heart almost stopped. Being stared at by this incredibly beautiful boy was a lot to take.  
  
"Julian, why did you run away from your family?" His eyes didn't move from hers.  
  
"They didn't treat me well. Trust me, Amber, they weren't good people." Amber simply nodded.  
  
"That must have been terrible."  
  
"It was. But life is wonderful, now that you're here." Amber smiled at him. Julian took a step toward her and put his arms around her waist. "You're so beautiful."  
  
". Thank you." And then he kissed her. If she had thought that her heart was stopping from him staring at her, she had already died and gone to heaven when he kissed her. Her knees went weak instantly and she knew that if Julian hadn't been supporting her, she would've fallen. She almost got a feeling of . of DANGER while kissing him. But good danger.  
  
After a little while, Julian pulled away. He looked at his watch. "It's late. I guess I should take you home now." Amber just nodded numbly. The two of them walked to his car and got in. On the way to Amber's, they were silent. Only once they had stopped outside Amber's house did Julian speak. "Well, I had a great time tonight, Amber."  
  
"Me too . my parents aren't home, if you want to come in." Dear God, Amber thought to herself, it was only their first date! What was she saying?  
  
Luckily, Julian said, "I'd like to, but no." He leaned in and kissed her. "Good night, Amber." Amber began to get out of the car.  
  
"Good night, Julian."  
  
Amber walked to her door and went inside. At first, all she could feel was the wonderful excitement from kissing Julian. But, after a few minutes, she calmed down a bit. She lied down on her couch and thought about the date. She had surprised herself by kissing him. She hardly ever did that on the first date. It seemed like Julian was making her break all her rules.  
  
And she liked it.  
  
Okay, I'm done. I meant to write more but . eh, didn't feel like it. Anyway, I hope you liked this. Make sure to review! 


End file.
